Truths
by FreeingAlys
Summary: Follow-up to Secrets. Nothing matter other than that, it was all Miley needed. Liley.


**Title: **Truths  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **Follow up to Secrets. Nothing matter other than that, it was all Miley needed. Liley.  
**Author: **iheartdotdotdot  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana, all credit goes to Disney and all else affiliated. I don't claim anything.  
**Author's Note: **So, this is the follow-up to Secrets. It just really felt like it needed a little something more…plus I know a couple readers did request it. So here it is! Enjoy. Also…I am looking for a beta reader, so if you would be interested PM me.

**Truths**

"I love watching the sun rise." Lilly mumbled laying back on her car windshield softly.

"I can't believe we stayed out all night, my dad is going to kill me." Miley stated staring at the mixtures of pink, purple, yellow and orange splayed across her vision in front of her. The sun was peaking out over the mountains and Lilly had been right. It was beautiful. One of the most beautiful sights she had seen.

Lilly had promised from teh top of this hill on the outskirts of Malibu teh sun rise was wonderfully beautiful. So Miley had agreed to not go back home and come here instead and Lilly was right. It was beautiful. "Oh well, we'll deal with it when it comes." Lilly mumbled lazily and Miley rolled her eyes. It was so much like Lilly to be this laid back about this whole situation.

But in the end that was Lilly. Lilly was the person that calmed Miley down and made sense of the things that Miley couldn't piece together herself. It was the whole reason Miley had decided to not think about anything for a change to just hang out with Lilly all night long. "You are really amazing Lil." Miley said tearing her eyes away from the sunset to gaze at the blond.

Lilly's hair was sprawled out behind her on the windshield and her blue eyes were heavy as she stared out at the bright sky. "I know I really am." Lilly joked glancing at Miley a grin on her face. "Joking." She added as she sat up on her car. "We should go, both of our parents are going to kill us."

Miley shook her head covering her shoulders with her long brown hair. "No way, not your mom. She is the most relaxed parent on this planet." Miley said scooting off the car.

"It's not always that much fun Miley." Lilly said softly as she walked to the driver's side of the car.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean anything..." Miley mumbled as she slide into the car and watched Lilly start it up.

"It's fine. Let's just not talk about her right now. What are you going to tell your dad?" Lilly asked putting the car in drive and starting down the road.

Miley shrugged her shoulders and glanced at her knees. "I just figured...I would sneak in." Miley said glancing back up to meet Lilly's stare in the rearview mirror.

"Come on Miley. You are going to have to tell him at some point. you can't just lie until you're eighteen." Lilly said turning around a corner quickly making it back to Malibu and the beach.

"I could, I mean what's the harm?" Miley asked reaching her hand out to turn the stereo on and mess with the dials.

"Miley...it's not healthy. You and your dad have always have a good relationship. It's stupid to let it go bad over something this small." Lilly said and Miley glanced over at her, this time she was actually a little startled at how laid back Lilly was really being.

"Small? Lilly, it's not small. I'm dating a girl. A girl. That's not..." Miley glanced out the window and let out a sigh as she stared at her reflection.

"What Miles?"

"It's not what he wanted." Miley glanced over at Lilly tears in her eyes. "It's going to kill him and disappoint him. I can't do that to him."

Lilly nodded her head and tightened her grip on the steering wheel. "I get that Miley. I do. But you were just saying a few hours ago that you are sick of him trying to get you to date a guy again after Jake. That won't stop. And what's going to happen when you never date anyone again? Miley, I just think--"

"I know, I know. I'll consider telling him. Just drop me off at the corner and I will walk up and sneak upstairs until then. Is that fine?" Miley asked staring at Lilly and Lilly nodded her head.

"Of course it's fine Miley. Whatever you want to do."

--

"Where were you?" Miley stopped dead in her tracks and spun on her heel. Jackson was leaning against the hallway his eyebrows arched. "I know you were gone all night Miley."

"Don't' tell Dad please Jackson, please." Miley begged walking up to him, her eyes wide.

"Where were you?" Jackson asked again crossing his arms over his chest.

"Out. With Lilly. We just missed each other while she was in Washington." Miley explained hoping that he would just buy it and not ask any other questions.

"Really?" Jackson asked and Miley nodded her head.

"Yes. That's the truth, okay?" Miley asked running her hands through her hair. "Don't tell Dad please."

Jackson walked away from the wall and nodded his head. "Fine. But you talk to him Miley." Jackson said turning around and walking back into his room.

"Yeah, okay." Miley mumbled as she turned back around and started down the stairs. Hopefully there was a couple pancakes leftover.

--

"You didn't tell him." Miley shook her head as she climbed into Lilly's car and shut teh door behind her.

"No." Miley sighed out turning the radio on and switching the station to one Miley liked better.

"Okay." Lilly started driving down the street and Miley rolled her eyes.

"Maybe tomorrow. I have a test today, Algebra. I have enough on my mind. Plus a Hannah thing next week." Miley mumbled holding onto her messenger back and looking out the window.

"I get it Miley. I do." Lilly promised and Miley glanced over at her, not entierly sure. She said she understood all the time, but she never acted like it.

"Sure you do."

"That's not fair." Lilly protested while Miley shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever you say."

"God Miley, did you skip on coffee or something?" Lilly asked running her fingers through her hair as she pulled to a stop at a red light.

"I actually did, but that's not why--"

"Great! We'll stop at the coffee shop by school, you really need a latte." Lilly said smiling at Miley from the corner of her eyes.

--

Miley cupped her vanilla soy latte in her hands as Lilly paid for it. She had insisted on it even though Miley offered to buy her own-three times. "Hurry and drink it, we have like twenty minutes till homeroom." Lilly demanded as they walked to chairs in the corner of the shop and sat.

"I'll be fine. Mrs. Lang is pretty laid back, I don't think she'll care if I bring this into class." Miley argued even though she did want to finish is before first bell. While Mrs. Lang is laid back the principal of Seaview High is not. He loves to dish out detentions like candy.

"Just drink it." Lilly said taking a gulp of her own latte greedily.

"Fine." Miley tipped her cup back against her lips and closed her eyes as the warm liquid passed her lips.

"Feeling better already aren't you?" Lilly asked smiling and arching her thin eyebrows towards her forehead.

Miley brought her latte down and shook her head, smiling to herself. "Why do you have to do that?" Miley asked glancing back up at Lilly.

"What?" Lilly asked while setting her cup down.

"Be like that, beautiful and charming and perfect and always knowing what to say?" Miley asked as she watched Lilly's expression soften.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just so perfect." Lilly joked and Miley shook her head.

"You are so impossible Lilly Truscott."

"But you love me anyway."

Miley nodded her head and smiled weakly at Lilly. "Yeah, I do love you." She mumbled softly and Lilly rolled her eyes.

"You are so emotional Miley Stewart." Lilly leaned close to Miley and shrugged her shoulders.

"But I love you anyway." Miley's heart leapt to her throat as Lilly quickly kissed her softly on the lips in the middle of the coffee shop.

--

After school Lilly dropped Miley off at her house and after a quick kiss Miley slipped out of the car and shut the passenger door behind her. She spun on her heel and walked into her house after she shut the front door she glanced in the living room to find Jackson and Robbie Ray sitting on the couch. "What's up?" She asked carefully, unsure of what was going on exactly.

Robbie Ray stood up off the couch and turned to face Miley. "Nothing, bud. Me and Jackson here were just talking about how we like to get coffee in the morning. You know from that little cafe by your school?" Robbie Ray asked and Miley felt her stomach sink. There could be no good ending to this conversation.

"What did you see?" Miley asked quickly glancing at Jackson who was still sitting on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Is that what you're really going to say, bud? What did you see?" Robbie Ray asked shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Yes?" Miley swallowed down the lump in her throat and nodded her head. She was pretty sure this was not how she wanted this conversation to go, ever.

"Why didn't you say something?" Robbie Ray asked his voice getting lower with each word and Miley knew it was a bad sign. He always did that right before he got really upset or yelled.

"About what?" She really didn't want to be having this conversation, at all. She just wanted to run up to her room and lay on her bed, like she had been planning all day.

"About the fact that you and Lilly...are a little more then friends."

Miley shrugged her shoulders as tears leapt to her eyes. "Because Dad, you want me to get with some great guy, like that stupid usher! You don't want me to be with Lilly." Miley dropped her messenger bag on the floor as the tears started to collect on her cheeks.

"That's not true Miley. I want you to be happy." Robbie Ray argued and Miley shook her head while wiping her eyes.

"Then why do you always talk about all the guys you want me to date? Why do you always make me feel bad for not dating them?"

"I don't...I didn't know I was doing that bud. I was just trying to get through to you, to get you to talk to me." Robbie Ray crossed the room, closing in the distance between him and Miley. "I just want you be happy, with whoever you want to be happy with."

Miley shrugged her shoulders as Robbie Ray laced his hands around her back. "You're not mad?" Miley asked crying onto his tee-shirt.

"Of course not Miley. I love you no matter what." Robbie Ray said softly stroking her hair as Miley tried to remember exactly what had happened that morning, exactly what they could have seen. She could barely remember twenty minutes ago, she had no idea what he saw or they if Jackson was even there.

"What were you doing there anyway?" Miley asked pulling away from Robbie Ray and glancing up at him. "You never drink coffee."

"I actually had to pick Jackson up for his dentist appointment, remember? I told you about it a couple days ago.

Miley nodded her head, remember that. He had told her she had just barely been paying attention at the time. "Oh, okay." She picked up her messenger bag from off the floor and slung it around her shoulder. "I guess I'll go study now." She mumbled and she watched both her father and brother nod their head.

"Okay."

"Okay." Miley glanced down at her family as she made her way up the stairs and she felt her heart sink quickly down towards her stomach. She really didn't want them to have found out like that, or at all really.

As soon as Miley shut her bedroom door she pulled out her cell phone and quickly texted Lilly to get over to her house, fast. Lilly text back that she was on her way and Miley walked to her bed and laid down and closed her eyes. She just wanted this whole afternoon to just go away.

--

"Miley?" Miley snapped her eyes open to find two, large, blue eyes staring at her.

"Lilly?" Miley sat up in her bed and rubbed tiredly at her eyes, she hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep.

"Yes, it's me. You texted, or don't you remember?"

"How did you get in?" Miley asked her heart pounding, hoping that Lilly didn't get the questions from her dad already.

"Chill. I snuck in . I had a feeling when I read your text." Lilly stated falling down into Miley's computer chair. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." Miley mumbled sitting up and folding her legs on her bed. "It just sucks."

"I know. But maybe it'll get better." Lilly chirped, always being so optimistic.

"Maybe."

Lilly let out a sigh and Miley glanced up at her and watched her walk over towards Miley. She had her hair down and it was falling past her shoulders and her tee-shirt was stamped with a picture of Tinker Bell. "It's fine Miley, really. I think you should just calm down about it. You don't always have to be so perfect for him."

Miley nodded her head and glanced at Lilly, she was right. It was just a lot harder then that. "I know. It's just hard Lil."

Lilly brought her hand to Miley's head as Miley leaned onto her shoulder. "I know. But you guys will get through it just fine. It'll be fine."

"How do you know?" Miley asked scrunching her nose up as she tried not the start crying again.

"Because I love you."

Miley laughed and glanced up at Lilly. "What?"

"I love you, so everything will be fine for you. It's enough." Lilly said smiling slightly and Miley nodded her head. She was right. It was enough.

"Okay. Thank you Lilly."

"It's what I'm here for."

Miley smiled at Lilly and nodded her head. Right then she knew that everything was going to be okay, it would be just fine because she had Lilly and she did love her. Nothing matter other then that. It was all Miley needed.


End file.
